Owl-Eye Glasses
by Annabeth's Sister
Summary: Annabeth is walking around New York one day wearing her embarrassing "owl-eye glasses". She sees a man in a café, and she can't help but fall in love with him instantly. She skirts near him, and she can't help noticing that he's noticing her, and her habit of jamming her owl-eye glasses up her nose when she's nervous happens to kick in. AU. OOC!Annabeth. Multishot.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Annabeth is walking around New York one Christmas Eve wearing her embarrassing "owl-eye glasses". She sees a man in a café, and she can't help but fall in love with him instantly. She skirts near him, and when she's listening to her favorite song on her iPod and starts singing, rather enthusiastically, she can't help but notice that he noticed. And seems to not think she's crazy. AU. Multishot. OOC!Annabeth.

* * *

Light snow, Annabeth discovered, was way more fun and easy to walk in than _heavy_ snow, the latter in which she had to wear seven layers and look like a robot snowman when she walked.

In super light snow, when the temperature outside was still pretty warm but her exhalations still visible, little white puffs coming from her mouth, Annabeth _loved_ going outside and walking around New York.

One day that she went out to explore, she wore a large jacket that previously belonged to her dad, and it was oversized and unbuttoned, a white shirt underneath. She wore her grandpa's super old army pants from World War II that were worn and old, but comfortable and warm.

Her hands were shoved into her pant pockets (it wasn't that warm) and she had opted out of wearing her contacts in fear they might freeze her eyes open. Obviously it wasn't going to happen, but she wanted to be safe.

Desperately hoping she didn't run into anybody she knew since she was wearing her, as she named them, "owl-eye glasses", the glasses with the massive circular lenses and thin frames. They were big and round but they were cute.

Annabeth still felt embarrassed in them all the same.

And there was no excluding her outfit either.

God, what did she do? She could easily run into her friend from school or something and totally humiliate herself.

Pulling out her iPod, she slipped on her headphones and turned up her music to full blast, and the nearly-ears plotting sound that Annabeth was sure could be heard from six feet away made her feel as if she were part of her own movie, and she walked with a spring in her step and unbridled enthusiasm, nearly skipping with the beauty in nature and the world.

And she was happy and carefree, her blond curls dancing in the wind as she strolled through her beautiful area.

She didn't care what other people saw of her, the music was too loud and inspiring.

Then— she saw him.

She nearly dropped the little twig she was fiddling with because… he was adorable!

On the phone with somebody (probably his girlfriend, Annabeth thought sadly) and sitting at a café table, a coffee in his hand. He slurped at it and Annabeth nearly swooned.

His adorably messy black hair stuck out a bit in places, and he kept running his fingers through it as he spoke, which made Annabeth only fall in love with his appearance again, and he blushed, saying something, and he hung up the phone. He started looking around, and Annabeth turned, avoiding his gaze; she didn't want him to see her watching him, that would have been embarrassing.

His eyes were a beautiful sea-green, and he looked kind of muscular. His legs and the amount they were bent under the table showed that he was pretty tall, and he had light stubble grazing his chin.

She walked into the cafe, taking her sketchpad and pencils out of her bag and carrying them to work on in the cafe.

As Annabeth was listening to her music, one of her favorite songs came up on shuffle, and she let out a tiny shriek and jumped. All eyes turned to her, and she blushed and pushed her owl-eye glasses back up her nose. "Sorry," she muttered, and the cafe went back to it's small bustle.

As Annabeth reached her place in line, she pulled an earphone out and ordered a small coffee, sitting down in the booth (ahem) next to dream boy, in a certain position that they were indirectly across from one another.

She felt his eyes on hers and nearly groaned. Why did she wear her owl-eye glasses? She was so much prettier without them! Not like she was _that _pretty to start with...

And the army pants and dad-jacket? Annabeth felt so oddly dressed and embarrassed, and she just looked down at her coffee, a blush staining her cheeks.

She took a graceful sip from her coffee and opened her sketchbook to her recent drawing; pulling out a pencil, she started to fill in the Hellenic columns and the Gothic spires, and she took her iPod and set her most favorite song to repeat mode, and listened while drawing.

She got a bit carried away, she started humming; quietly, but humming nonetheless, drawing a graceful curve with the stroke of her pencil.

She started whispering the words to herself, smiling at the lyrics and her drawing of the building. Casting a quick glance up at dream boy, Annabeth saw that he was looking outside of the window, simply drinking his coffee, and Annabeth quickly threw her eyes down and drew a line when his eyes moved.

Her owl-eye glasses started falling slightly from her nose, she haphazardly pushed them back up, poking herself in the eye.

"Ow," Annabeth muttered, taking the edge of her shirt and pressing it against her eye. She held her gaze forward to prevent her eye from dripping, and in her peripheral vision (she didn't want him to think she was looking _directly at him_) she saw that his sea-green eyes were locked to hers.

She pulled off her glasses and held her eye, waiting for it to stop tearing up, and when it had settled, she put her glasses back on and continued drawing.

She felt his eyes on hers once more, and Annabeth cast her eyes up to glance at him, and their eyes locked. She was sure panic and absolute crushiness was present in her eyes, and she blinked and looked down, blushing, but a smile was growing on her face, and she tried hard to cover it, not succeeding, so she succumbed to putting her hand in front of her mouth, but she knew it was obvious.

Annabeth looked up to see him looking down at his coffee, smiling as well. She took a stray curl and tucked it behind her ear, resuming her drawing.

But her anticipation got the best of her, and she looked up and he was _watching her._

Annabeth nearly _died_, he looked so fascinated with her, not disgusted, or shocked, or anything.

The song was still blasting in her ears, and she was so happy, she couldn't help start singing to herself, and her voice got a bit louder, and she pulled an earphone out while singing to be relieved that her voice was on pitch with the song. It was inevitable, she listened to the song so much.

She stuck the earphone back in her ear, and kept singing to herself. She looked up, and when she saw that he was _still_ watching her, and that she was _still_ singing, she stopped abruptly, her mouth hanging open slightly, and she closed her lips forcefully, and looked back down at the paper, pushing her owl-eye glasses higher on her face, and she looked up to see him standing, getting ready to leave.

Something died a little inside of Annabeth, and she nearly cried, but sang otherwise, her face looking as happy as it was before.

She looked up a bit, and he was gone. She pulled out an earphone to look at the building from a slight distance, picking up the drawing and holding it out as far from her face as possible, and she squinted, and fixed a detail.

"Wow, that's really good," a voice said behind her.

Annabeth jumped nearly a mile in shock, and when she turned and saw who was talking, she nearly jumped a mile in joy and another mile in nervousness and nearly another in anxiety, and more than a mile in worry.

It was _dream boy_.

He grinned at her. "Really, it's an awesome drawing. I want a house like that," he said, looking at the drawing again.

Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses back up her nose. "Th-thanks."

She nearly died of something she didn't know when he slid into the seat in front of her. "So, what's your name? I'm Percy Jackson," he said, reaching his hand out.

"A-Annabeth,' she answered, shaking his hand. She pushed her owl-eye glasses back up her face, a tic she had when she was nervous, and she smoothed out her old army pants, looking down at them.

"Um, so what brings you here?" he asked, a slight nervous edge to his voice.

_You._ "Um, just the weather, grandpa's army pants..." Annabeth blushed, looking down. "It's a long story."

"The army pants you're wearing are your _grandfather's_?" his tone had incredulity, and Annabeth blushed and pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Yeah," she answered. "The pants were made for durability, and so they've lasted him a while. I love them because they're super warm, and when he died, he gave them to me in his will and everything."

"Wow," Dream bo— Percy Jackson said.

Annabeth smiled, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Your glasses are pretty," he blurted out before blushing and looking away.

"_Really_?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," he answered shyly, rubbing the back of his head and looking down, blushing.

"Thanks," Annabeth answered. "Normally I wear contacts—"

"Don't," he answered barely before she finished, looking up. "You look really nice with those glasses." He looked down, blushing, again.

Annabeth smiled softly. "Thanks," she said. "I'll— I'll remember that."

He smiled. "So, you done here?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, I guess." she pushed her owl-eye glasses back up her nose, and both stood at the same time.

Annabeth suddenly felt self-conscious as he eyed her odd clothing, but before she could react, he smiled. "Your clothes are cool."

Annabeth blushed. "Thanks."

He walked next to her as they walked out of the cafe, and Percy held out a hand once more as they parted ways. "Nice meeting you," he said. "Maybe we can meet sometime again, here?"

Annabeth nearly fainted, pushing her glasses so hard back up her nose that she poked her eye again. "Ow!" she said, and Percy immediately took his jacket sleeve and held it against her eye, and Annabeth found breathing difficult, they were so close. He pulled his jacket sleeve away from her eye, and they watched each other. They were so close, just a little movement and—

Percy and Annabeth both jumped back as they realized they were leaning forward, and Annabeth ruffled her hair in the back, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Careful," Percy commented, smiling, and Annabeth smiled back.

"So, you want to meet here sometime?" Percy asked.

"Um, yeah. When will it work for you?" Annabeth said, ramming her glasses back up her nose.

"Tomorrow? Same time?" he asked.

That was so soon, but it was perfect for her.

"See you tomorrow," Annabeth said to Percy as he walked in the opposite direction, waving at her.

She gave him a small wave back, and when he had disappeared from her view, she ran all the way home and when she got home, she just put her iPod in her boombox and played her favorite song as loud as she was allowed to and she just spun around with her stuffed toy of Winnie-the-Pooh (that she 'married' when she was three, it's a long story).

She dreamt of dream boy, or as he was named, _Percy Jackson_, that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, if you want, I can do a partner piece that's in Percy's POV, if you guys'd like that. **

**Oh yeah, they're twenty, or in their mid-twenties, so they have their own houses and all that.**

**Um, I know nothing about New York, so imagine it's got pretty scenery. I'm sorry, I live in California, so I'm imagining New York is like California. Just bear with me.**

Annabeth swallowed nervously as she wore her dad's aviator pants and her great-granddad's old trench coat that fit her and looked amazingly cool. She remembered to wear her owl-eye glasses, and she nervously walked out of her house. Her hair was in a messy ponytail today, and she had put on no makeup. She failed at it more often than she got it right, so she decided not to try.

She met Percy outside of the cafe and he opened the door for her. Annabeth smiled and pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose, blushing. Percy grinned at her, and Annabeth couldn't help but smile back.

"Love your clothes choice," he said, and Annabeth blushed.

He slid into a seat, and Annabeth slid in across from him. She pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose, and Percy chuckled. "Do you always do that?" he asked.

Annabeth gave a sheepish smile. "Kind of. It's when I'm... nervous, or shy, or any of those kind of uncomfortable feelings," she muttered, looking down at her aviator pants.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

Annabeth gave him a sad smile. "Kind of."

His eyes saddened.

"No, not in a bad way!" Annabeth corrected. "Like, nervous, as in I'm not able to think, I'm super shy, and I'm nervous around you..."

Percy smiled. "That was a relief."

Annabeth chuckled.

He looked at Annabeth with a small smile, head cocked slightly to the side. She tried to break her gaze out of nervousness, but he kept his eyes locked on hers, and Annabeth felt vulnerable and shy. She blushed and looked down. "Why did you look at me like that?" she muttered.

"You're beautiful."

Annabeth's hand froze mid-path to her owl-eye glasses, to shove them up her nose. She slowly brought her gaze to Percy's. "Really?" she whispered.

"Yes." he reached over and pulled Annabeth's hand from the side of her face to the cafe table, and he gripped it in his, looking down at their entwined hands. Annabeth did the same, and she held back a smile.

Percy squeezed her hand. "You done? I'd like to take you to some of my favorite places where we are."

Annabeth stood, and Percy stood with her, their hands still twined.

Annabeth reached up to her owl-eye glasses, pushing them back up her nose.

"Follow me," Percy said, pulling her out of the cafe, waving a thank you to the people working at the place.

He ran, and Annabeth ran after him, catching up, holding her glasses to her nose.

He stopped in a clearing, and he showed her around. "Look at all the flowers here, and the beautiful patch of greens there..." he kept going on and on, and Annabeth watched him, reaching for her owl-eye glasses, but Percy's hand would always intercept hers and prevent her from doing so.

"You know what I like best about this place?" Percy asked Annabeth, and she pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose, Percy missing her hand.

"No," Annabeth answered sheepishly.

"I love the fact that it's quiet... and we're alone," he whispered, grabbing Annabeth's elbows in the palms of his hands, pulling her impossibly close to him, and their lips met.

In Annabeth's perspective, he pulled away too soon.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek, and pulled him towards her again, gently touching his lips with her own, and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

The two pulled apart, and Annabeth reached for her face to push her owl-eye glasses up her nose, but Percy intercepted her hand with his own and kissed the back of her hand.

"Don't do that, you'll poke your eyes out, eventually," he said.

"Sorry," Annabeth muttered, tucking a curl of hair behind her ear.

Percy held Annabeth close to him, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes, sighing contentedly.

"Will you go out with me?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth jumped in shock. "What? I mean— I— yeah, but— what's so special about me?"_  
_

"Well," Percy smirked. "I just kissed you, so that must be sayi—"

"I know that," Annabeth whispered, "but why did you kiss me?"

"Because I had a crush on you the second I set my eyes on you."

Annnabeth gaped at him. "Really?"

Percy nodded enthusiastically, stroking her cheek with his fingertips. He took her chin and pulled her head up for another kiss.

She curled her hands into fists against his chest, and took his shoulders in her hands, involuntarily reaching to her face to push her owl-eye glasses up her nose, before they even separated.

"Annabeth—" Percy warned.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I'll try not to do that again," she said, blushing.

Percy looked down at Annabeth, taking a stray lock of her hair that had come free and tucking it behind her ear.

"You were so... _different_," he started. "you stood out from everyone else, and that... it— it just hit home for me."

"Wow," Annabeth breathed.

"And— you kept looking up at me... and drawing... I just started liking you more and more and more. And I finally got the courage to talk to you."

"And look how it turned out," Annabeth muttered to Percy, and he chuckled. "I couldn't have asked for more," he answered.

"But you know what I loved most about you?" Percy asked.

"What?" Annabeth murmured.

"Your glasses."

Her eyes shot open. "My— my owl-eye glasses?"

"Owl-eye glasses?" Percy chuckled. "Yes. They're so... round and big and adorable on you," Percy said, pushing her owl-eye glasses gently up her nose for her, and Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

Annabeth hugged Percy, saying "let's go back."

"Yeah," Percy agreed.

"I'm walking home," Annabeth said, "so I can walk with you to your car."

"Okay," Percy said, smiling and wrapping his arm sideways around her waist as they walked to the parking lot.

Right before Percy stepped into the car, Annabeth grabbed him and pressed a light peck to his lips. "Bye, Percy," she whispered. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure," he grinned. "same time."

"Same time tomorrow."

"Wear your glasses!" he called as she started walking.

Annabeth turned. "I'll never take them off!" she told him with a smile on her face as she blew him a kiss goodbye.

Percy waved as he took off, and Annabeth walked the rest of the way home.

The next day, when they met at the cafe, Percy greeted Annabeth with a peck at the door instead of a smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist sideways as they walked, and Annabeth pushed the owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"I've given on your little habit," Percy said, leaning over and pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "I'm actually finding it endearing."

Annabeth laughed. "Thanks. I think it's okay. As long as you're here with soft shirts, I'm fine."

Percy smiled at her and they both sat down in the cafe booth.

"So, what funky clothes are you wearing today?" Percy asked.

"Well, it's not that cold outside, so I'm not wearing funky clothes, just jeans and this t-shirt." she looked at her shirt, blushing slightly. "It's not anything funky."

"Oh, that's a shame, because I'm afraid I'm going to have to dump you because you won't wear funky clothes," Percy drawled sarcastically.

"What?" Annabeth shrieked, tearing up and looking down.

Percy burst out laughing.

She looked up, glaring. "No fair, I thought you were serious," she said, grabbing his hand. "God, don't scare me like that again." she let out a breath. "God, Percy!" she said, shaking her head and pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Sorry," Percy said, looking down.

"Hey, it's fine," Annabeth said, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Okay, thanks," Percy said, taking Annabeth's hand and pulling her up.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Yeah?" Percy asked gently, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"You wanna come over?" she asked, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Um... yeah, sure," Percy said, nodding.

Annabeth led the way to her house, and when they reached there, Percy gaped. "Whoa, this is such a nice place," he muttered.

"It's a bit cozy, but... yeah, I— I love this house." Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Come here." Percy said, holding out his arms.

Annabeth stepped towards him and let Percy hug her, she pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose, and smiled, looking up at Percy.

"Why is this working so perfectly after..." Percy pretended to count, "um, two days?"

"Maybe we're perfect," Annabeth muttered, hugging him once more.

Percy chuckled. "We probably are."

Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "Yeah, we are."

**I don't know if I'm gonna continue this. Who knows? I think it's nice where it is, but I can continue it, if you want. The thing is, it might be a bit rushed, or it might be short. Just saying, if you want it to continue. The thing is, I'm kind of running out of ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Annabeth," Percy said into the phone as Annabeth picked up.

She smiled, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "Hi," she said, answering.

"Hi," Percy breathed, and Annabeth could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi," Annabeth muttered.

"Hi," Percy laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Percy," Annabeth said, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "But why are you asking me this at—" she checked her watch. "Eleven PM?"

"I just— I just realized something," he whispered.

"What did you realize?" Annabeth asked in an equally quiet whisper, gently pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. She could hear the nervous tremor in his voice.

"Come to your house door," Percy said.

Annabeth knew where this was going, but, she pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose and walked to the front door, opening it. Percy was standing there, his cell phone to his ear. He smiled softly upon seeing her, and Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose as he took her chin in his hand tenderly as he hung up his phone and put it in his pocket.

He leaned impossible close, until their lips were barely brushing, and Annabeth's breath hitched.

"I realized that I love you," he breathed, before pressing his lips to hers as gently as possible. Annabeth found herself grinning the biggest grin she had ever grinned against his lips, and when Percy pulled away, Annabeth smiled widely, eyes still closed behind her owl-eye glasses and pulled Percy's lips to hers again, and she felt him smile against her mouth as well, and he placed his hands on her hips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss slightly. Annabeth placed her hands against his chest. He walked forward with her as they kissed, and closed the door with the back of his foot, and when Annabeth pulled away, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose, they both laughed.

"I definitely have loved you since I first saw you," she said, and Percy laughed, resting his chin on the top of Annabeth's head, and Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose as she rested her head against his chest.

Percy wrapped his arms tightly around Annabeth, and the two held the embrace for minutes. After Annabeth pulled away, she pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose and yawned.

"You wanna sleep?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded drowsily. "You woke me up at eleven to tell me you loved me," she yawned once more. "I _should_ be tired."

Percy nodded, resting his forehead against hers, smiling. He turned behind him and locked Annabeth's door.

"What—" Annabeth started.

"Shh," Percy whispered, and he leaned down and scooped Annabeth into his arms. She yelped but wrapped her arms around his neck like a child.

"Hmm, I could get used to this," she muttered, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

Percy laughed and kissed Annabeth's forehead as he walked to her room and placed her in her bed, gently, and tucked her in as if she was a child. He pulled off her owl-eye glasses ever-so-tenderly, and he placed them on Annabeth's nightstand. She smiled and curled into the blankets. "Don't leave," she muttered.

"Your chair looks comfy, actually," Percy admitted. "The big reading chair. I think maybe I could fall asleep in that."

Annabeth nodded, eyes still closed. "Good night," she muttered. "Love you," she added.

Percy grinned. "Love you too. Good night."

Annabeth fell asleep, and Percy watched her; he didn't sleep. Shortly into the night, he heard Annabeth whimper.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, rushing to Annabeth's bedside. He knelt so that he was eye-level with Annabeth's lying down face.

"Annabeth?" Percy said again as she whimpered once more and clutched a pillow. "Annabeth?"

She moaned, and Percy nearly sobbed as her eyes scrunched up in pain, and she started to sob. "Percy," she murmured, turning and clutching the pillow tighter.

"Annabeth, I'm here," he called, turning her body gently so that she was facing him. He placed his hands against her cheeks, and her eyes shot open.

"Percy!" she breathed, pulling him into a hug, and Percy smiled and teared up slightly, stroking her back gently.

"God, you scared me," Percy muttered, pulling him from him to kiss her, and he noticed tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Hey, Annabeth?"

"Please, come here," she cried, holding out the blanket.

Percy looked nervous as he climbed into the bed beside her, and Annabeth pushed the covers over his body, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face into his chest, and Percy nervously wrapped his arms around her as well.

Her face buried in Percy's shirt, Annabeth muttered, "I have nightmares."

"What?" Percy asked.

"I have nightmares," she whispered. "I've had them every night since my mom died. They— they bothered me, and... thinking about you helped get rid of them. But now— now the nightmares are about you. Remember that one night that you came to my room to surprise me? I woke up as you opened the door to my room, but you didn't know about..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked gently, kissing her hair.

"I— I didn't want to bother you," she whispered, looking up at him with squinting eyes. "I thought— I thought you'd break up with me."

"No, no, no, no, no," Percy whispered, kissing Annabeth's nose. "I'd never break up with you because of something like nightmares. In fact, I'd probably stay with you _more_."

"Oh."

"Shh," Percy cooed, kissing Annabeth's lips lightly. "Sleep, dove."

"Dove?" Annabeth asked.

"Just trying nicknames," Percy laughed.

"That's enough trying," she said, and the two laughed.

"Sleep, my little owl," Percy said. "My owl with the owl-eye glasses."

Annabeth smiled as she buried her face into his shirt, clutching the fabric in her fists.

"Sleep," she muttered. "My little... Percy."

Percy laughed and kissed Annabeth's hair, and he curled against her, and in no time, was asleep.

* * *

"Good morning, my beautiful little owl with the owl-eye glasses," Percy said as Annabeth walked into her kitchen, and Annabeth smiled, ruffling her disheveled hair, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. She walked forward and kissed Percy's nose, and Percy grabbed her hips and pushed his mouth to hers. Annabeth smiled and deepened the kiss, but Percy pushed away, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "I'm making pancakes," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Annabeth said, pressing her lips to his.

"You need to meet my mother," he said.

Annabeth started. "But— will she— will she like me?"

Percy laughed. "Of course! She loves everyone! She's amazing."

"When?" Annabeth asked.

"Today," Percy decided.

"You sure?" she asked.

Percy nodded. "My mom was wondering why I was so occupied lately. I haven't exactly told her about... you yet, but she was thinking I was meeting a girlfriend. I haven't had a 'girlfriend' since third grade, and that was Lindsey Arden, and we were 'together' for two hours." Percy chuckled.

"Did you kiss her?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head. "Nope."

Annabeth laughed, and pulled Percy's mouth towards her, barely brushing her lips against his. "Then I'm fine. Let's meet your mom today." and she pressed her lips to his.

* * *

Percy rang the doorbell hesitantly. "I'm nervous," he whispered.

Annabeth squeezed his hand, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "Me too. But it'll be okay. I think."

Percy's mother opened the door, and she smiled at her son, and her smile faltered upon seeing Annabeth, but when Annabeth waved, she beamed even more.

"Hi, Percy! Hello... what's your name? I'm Sally, Percy's mother."

"I'm Annabeth," Annabeth said, reaching a hand out to Sally, and Sally shook it.

"She's my— my girlfriend," Percy muttered.

"Oh, so _that's_ where you've been!" Sally said, pulling her son into a hug. She looked at Annabeth, and suddenly pulled Annabeth into a hug.

"He needs company. He's got a friend, Rachel, but Rachel's pledged to virginity, and to single-ness. They're the best of friends, though."

Annabeth smiled up at Percy. "I've got to meet Rachel sometime soon, then."

"You will," Percy said. "She's the awesomest person on the planet, aside from you."

"Come on in," Sally said.

* * *

"Wow, your mom is amazing," Annabeth said as they left.

"Yeah, she is," Percy agreed.

"Hey, you wanna move in with me?" Annabeth asked shyly, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"W-what?" Percy asked.

"Move in with me."

"But—"

"It's fine, you don't have to. But the option's open. My house feels big, so whenever you want to, move in with me."

"But, it's more chivalrous if I let you move in—"

"What a load of crap, Percy," Annabeth said, hitting his chest lightly, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Okay, fine," Percy said, kissing Annabeth's nose lightly. "When do you want me to move in?"

"As soon as possible," she answered.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Percy asked.

Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "Yeah. When you slept next to me last night, I didn't have any nightmares."

"For the first time?"

"In a while, yeah," Annabeth said.

"Then, let's go to my apartment right now and start packing my stuff."

Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose. "Thanks so much, Percy, I love you," she said.

"Love you too," Percy said.

* * *

**Fast forward—**

**Three years**

Percy and Annabeth were walking through New York, arms intertwined, and Annabeth pointed at a cafe. "Remember?" she said, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Yes, I do," Percy said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "Let's go inside. I have something to show you, too."

As they walked inside, a cafe worker opened the door for the two and winked at Percy.

"Hey, Ernie," he said, waving, and they walked inside.

"Sit down," Percy said, and he stood next to her.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked, pushing her owl-eye glasses up her nose.

"Annabeth—" Percy started, pulling out a chair and standing on it. "Annabeth Chase!" he shouted, smiling at his girlfriend. The entire cafe turned to him, and Annabeth blushed.

"Annabeth, I love you more than the world itself, and I will _always_ love you more than the world itself, no matter how old we are, so... I'm saying, grow old with me, Annabeth Chase, grow old with me as Annabeth Jackson." he knelt to the floor and pulled out a ring box, opening it.

Annabeth pushed her owl-eye glasses up her nose, blinking. "I— YES!" she screamed, launching herself at Percy, engulfing him in a hug, and everyone in the cafe started clapping and cheering.

She pulled back and slammed her lips against his, and Percy slipped the ring onto her finger, smiling against her mouth. Tears were streaming down Annabeth's cheeks.

"I love you so, so, so, so, so much," she said, after pulling back. She slammed her owl-eye glasses back up her nose and kissed him again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again. She kissed him over and over again, and Percy smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He pulled her arm around his shoulder and the two walked out of the cafe, the occupants laughing, cheering, and clapping for them as they walked out.

* * *

The wedding was calm, peaceful, and everything they _were_. Annabeth jammed her owl-eye glasses up her nose constantly through the reception, and during the pleasant honeymoon, her owl-eye glasses were the last things Percy would gently and lovingly remove as they enjoyed one another and their love, and most times, he left them on.

They were a happy family, and that was that.

**Oh my gosh, the ending of Owl-Eye Glasses! I feel sad but happy at the same time! Oh my gods, the ending! I hope that I didn't make the last part too obvious, you know, what they were doing...**


	4. Terrible AN that you still must read

Oh. my. gosh.

I hate to be so blunt about this to all my fanfiction readers, but I'd better say this straight:

I'm not going to be doing fanfiction anymore. ever.

The explanation: My family decided that we were all "addicted to technology", so we have set up a household renunciation of screens except for work and school.

Which means I don't get my iPod at all.

Which means no fanfiction.

My parents set the password of my iPad so that my sister and I can't unlock it, but it happened to be unlocked and this is probably the last night of unlimited iPod (and fanfiction) use for a long time, and I've got to use the time to tell uou guys and explain.

I can still check my email, (fifteen minutes a day) so I can see your reviews and favorites and follows (they make me smile), so don't hesitate to leave reviews anyways.

Once in a while, I might be able to go onto fanfiction for a short update to Percabeth Drabbles, but… rarely.

I am horrified to be delivering such news on such a pleasant time as 1 day after Percy's birthday, but I'm on fanfiction today and today only.

Fortunately, I didn't startpublishing Son of Colors yet, since each chapter has a cliffhanger ending and it would be torturous if you didn't read that for a long time. :)

But I will sill work on Son of Colors, and when it's done I'll publish it.

I am so sorry about this, but I needed to tell you...

Ratt


End file.
